


If I Should Die In Battle

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [22]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Shock, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve's would stutters to a stop when he hears those two words.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: Team Angst





	If I Should Die In Battle

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ “Avalon Protocol” [B3]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** N/a

Steve drops to his knees, his ears ringing. God how he wished he didn’t know what those words mean, that Tony never told him. Wished that he could be blissfully ignorant in this moment.

Tears blur his vision and his hands shake. Clint is kneeing in front of him, shouting at him… but he can’t understand what the guy is saying.

His whole world has broken down to those two words repeating themselves in his head over and over again.

_“Avalon Protocol”_

But he doesn’t have time for this, so he picks himself up out of the rubble and fights.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
